beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Klahan
Unnamed siblings Unnamed grandmother |path=Budding Serial Killer Abductor |mo=Throat slashing Post-mortem branding |victims=1 killed 2 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Doua Moua |appearance=The Harmful One }} "There is no honor in surrender." Klahan (surname unrevealed) was a budding serial killer and abductor who appeared in The Harmful One. Background Klahan was born in a tribe situated in Chonburi Province, Thailand and was raised in a happy household. However, members of his family died out, leaving him and his grandmother as the remaining survivors. Feeling alone and desperate, he racked up a criminal record and was once arrested for threatening trespassers with a spear. He was incarcerated at Samut Prakan Prison and was released in 2014. Days after his release, his grandmother died, making him the sole survivor of his family. Eventually, he began hunting wild animals, killing and branding them as sacrifices for his family. After a while, Klahan's confidence grew, and he escalated to hunting people. The Harmful One Klahan targets a group of American aid volunteers, Sarah Harris, Laura Johnson, and Jeff Little. He first kills Jeff and dumps his body in a ravine, then abducts Sarah and Laura and takes both to a bunker. The next day, he returns to the bunker, cuts the girls' bonds, and drags Sarah and Laura into the woods. Once they are far into the wooded area, he removes their bonds and blindfolds and waits for the girls to run. Once they start running, Klahan begins to hunt them down. While the both continue to run, they step on a tripwire, which triggers a trap that stabs Laura in the leg. Klahan hears her scream of pain and follows it. After Sarah leaves Laura to get leaves that could treat Laura's stab wound, Klahan finds Laura. However, he is incapacitated by Sarah, who then flees with Laura in tow. They go back at the bunker, where Klahan ambushes them, but they escape again. He tracks them down again the next day and holds them at gunpoint. However, he is confronted by the IRT and local police. Clara communicates with Klahan in Thai, shows him pictures of his family, and tells him about how he was happy and that he is now sad because he is all alone. Then, Clara tells Klahan that it is not honorable to hurt the girls and that his family doesn't need sacrifices. This convinces Klahan to release the girls, but he then tells Clara that there is no honor in surrendering and that there is no one left to bury him. He then kills himself by slashing his throat with a kukri knife. Modus Operandi Klahan killed his sole murder victim, Jeff Little, by slashing his throat with a large knife. Afterwards, he branded him in the back of the neck with his tribal symbol and dumped his body in a ravine. As for Sarah Harris and Laura Johnson, he abducted and blindfolded them, keeping them tied up in his bunker for several days. He then took them to a forest where he hunted them (having set up booby traps beforehand to catch up to them) and threatened them with a Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine rifle and a spear. However, despite many opportunities to shoot them he didn't do right away, and it is unknown how much he intended to delay their killing and how he would accomplish it. When cornered by police, he actually dropped these weapons and threatened the victims with a kukri, which he used to commit suicide after being convinced to let them go. Profile The unsub is a male who killed Jeff Little either out of competition for the female victims or to establish his dominance. It is doubtful that he has killed his female victims yet, since he is a power-assertive offender who gets off on control. He will want to prolong the experience that he has with his victims and will not get rid of them until his psychological needs are met. He killed Jeff on the trail, but dumped his body at the ravine, causing any physical evidence to be contaminated. This means he is more criminally sophisticated than investigators initially thought. His tendency to hunt at night could be a learned behavior; it also suggests that he does not have the social skills needed to use a ruse on his victims. He may have also been recently released from prison. His comfort zone is within the Chonburi Province and he is part of a family that has lost the most members of it. Known Victims *September 14, 2015: **Jeff Little **Sarah Harris and Laura Johnson Appearances *Season One **The Harmful One Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals Category:Deceased